


An Unexpected Encounter

by ChannarySosa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, He is a cutie, Lost in the Woods, Where is the beorn love?, bear man gonna save you, but not too toasty, man-bear is hawt, things get toasty, yay snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannarySosa/pseuds/ChannarySosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn. You. In the woods. You get lost and hurt. He saves you and you go back to his den. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> These characters aren't mine, obviously. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a fanfic :)
> 
> I also need ideas for other fics! So please let me know if you have one for me:)

You sneak carefully through the fallen leaves and branches, unheard. You feel the cool breeze graze your skin and bow. This is the farthest you've ever wandered for a hunt, but surely there would be some game in these lands, as opposed to your desolate homeland.  
You had heard the tales of a beast that roamed these woods, but that was only a fairy story. No beast that large and strong could exist, especially under such a dark spell.

A branch cracking behind you drew you from your thoughts. But it was nothing. You continue to stalk through the forest, looking for any signs of game, and suddenly you spot a deer track. And another. You follow these tracks keeping an eye out for the deer leaving them, but there is no sign of it. You follow the tracks until finally they end, as if the deer had walked through a tree. You take a heavy sigh and stand idly. "Where the hell could it have gone?" You ask yourself aloud.

"Maybe up a tree darling," sneered an orc as it flew down at you from above. He knocked away your bow and you landed on the ground. The large dirty orc towered over your small body, scrambling across the dirt path, your sudden fright hindered your movements to get away. His face was dark and condensed, almost like the cracks in a tree, and his beady eyes lingered over you. "Now. Let's see... Lots of nice juicy, meaty, bare flesh..." croaked the orc. He loomed over you, and as soon as he got close enough, you stuck him in the gut with your boot. "Ahhhggg!" He screeched. You took your opportunity to run when he keeled over. You scrambled to your knees and made to get up when you felt a sharp sting in your back. The orc had drove his knife into you and cut a long opening along your back. Just when you fell to the ground again, you heard the orc squeal. You tried, with what strength you had, to roll over to see what had happened. Your vision became blurry and dark. But you are able to make out a very large figure coming towards you, before everything goes black.

You faintly open your eyes to see that you are in a dimly lit room. "What happened? Where am I?" You think to yourself. "Don't get up." Says a low heavy voice. You freeze as the owner of the deep voice walks into the room. He is a huge hairy man, wearing a tunic that reveals his broad chest. Everything about him is grand and overbearing, except for his soft brown eyes. In them you see something different, something caring and sweet, but most of all, something broken.  
You must have looked scared, because he moved cautiously, as if you were. He sat beside the huge bed. You thought that you must have looked like a child to the man in such a large bed. "You were attacked." He said calmly. "I remember." You managed. He looked you in the eye, giving you a shiver down your spine. "You should not be roaming these lands... They are not safe." He talked cautiously and slow. "I was only looking for food." You say in defense. He looked angry, as if he was looking for a thank you. "Thank you for saving me." You say finally. He does not respond, only rises from his chair and walks over to an open window. He looks into the distance of the land. The sun slowly descends casting a deep orange glow over the valley. "Orcs have been festering in these woods ...gaining strength in number, like a colony of cockroaches." He says angrily. While he was standing further away, you could take in all of him. He was actually quite handsome... Who is this mysterious man? ...

"I need to tend to your back." You are drawn out of your daze and realize that he is sitting on the bed next to you. You stare at him confused. "Your back," he repeats. "Roll over." He commands. You follow his orders and roll over. Just now you realize that you only have on your thin tunic that is worn under your heavier clothing. Rolling over wasn't easy. The pain stings you and you cringe in return. The large man places his hands on you to help you roll over. His warm gentle hands leave heat on your cool skin when he removes them. You can't help but want his hands all over you after the taste he just gave you. When you are situated on your back, you feel him move closer and slide down your tunic to tend to the wound. He removes the old gauze and replaces it with a new one. "What is your name?" You ask. He takes a few seconds to reply, "Beorn."

You realize that you know the name. The man. The bear. Could the stories be true? Suddenly, you DO feel afraid. Your body tenses and he notices. "The skin changer?" You manage to get out. "The last of my kind..." Here you are, hurt, on your stomach, in a strange land, lying below the last skin changer. "Don't be afraid." He said. "I won't harm you.... I wouldn't harm you." He moves away as if he is bitter towards you and walks to the frame of the door with his back to you. "You can stay here if you like. I am going down to tend to my animals." And he leaves.

You wonder why he had such a change in mood. Was it something you did? Your thoughts drifted off, and you decided that you would stay the night. And you fell asleep.

Again your eyes opened. But now it was dark. The light of the moon shone through the open window. It was clear that you were on the second level of his home. You found yourself shivering in the bed. If only you had another body to create some heat. But are you that bold? What would he do? How would he respond to such a thing? ... Those questions were pushed from your mind as you jumped out of the bed and began to explore downstairs. You lurked through the door frame to see a hallway. You made your way through it and found a large room. "This must be it," you thought to yourself. You slide in quietly and crept over the huge bed where the man lay. You could see under his covers, and that he no longer had on his tunic. You crawled into his bed slowly and carefully, trying not to wake him. But your efforts failed. He awoke, startled. "What are you doing?" He asked. As innocently as possible, you replied, "I was cold." He looked at you, and couldn't think of any reason as to why your presence would be a nuisance, you were indeed a beautiful woman crawling into his bed, so he let you stay. He slid over a bit and nudged you in. His giant arm reached around you and you were suitably nestled into him.

The warmth radiating between the two of you created a feeling of bliss within you. You moved so that your ear was against his chest, and you could hear the soft inhales and exhales. You decide you want those hands on you once more. You slowly move your hand up to his chest, inching, and strolling over the hard muscles. This causes a low growl from him. His hand clings tighter around you and latches onto your waist. You decide that his gentle touch would be enough for you, you would make no further advances, tonight.


End file.
